This invention relates to methods and apparatus for reducing circulating current losses in machine windings.
A primary goal of machine design is to design an electromagnetic circuit that encourages magnetic flux to flow in a manner that maximizes useful performance, while simultaneously minimizing related loss mechanisms. One type of loss with electromagnetic machine design is resistive losses due to circulating currents through closed loops formed by multiple conductive elements. As a greater number of conductors and conductive elements are electrically coupled in parallel, a greater number of closed loops are formed providing additional paths for circulating current losses.
Thus, a need exists for improved systems and methods of reducing circulating current losses in a multi-phase machine.